Zanita
Zanita: One of the students of Fenrinzoe's class, Zanita is a human turned demoness that lives at Utopia with her sisters Azura and Mercia. Appearance: Zanita's body has fluctuated throughout the comic in terms of physique. Her concistant traits however are her horns, tail, tattoos and hair (which she wears very long down to her knees and her fringe to each side). Her hair is sometimes drawn with streaks in and sometimes without, normally at the whim of the artist at the time. Her tail is a generic demon style tail with a long slender stalk and a pointed arrow head tip. Her horns also fluctuate in length based on artist but normally come up from behind her fringe, one to each side of her head. She also has been seen to have a large pair of bat like demon wings, which she can fold into her body to keep them out the way until they're needed. She favours wearing clothes that hide most of her skin as it covers her many tattoos. However this style choice is to keep them a surprise for combat as opposed to for modesty. Her most visable tattoo is the serpantine dragon that goes across her face and over her left eye. Much of the tattoos details are hidden by the hair and eye itself. Personality: Despite being a demoness Zanita is not 'evil' by any traditional sense. She has no lover for traditional standards of 'good' but otherwise walks the fine line of Chaotic Neutral, doing what she wants, when she wants. Zanita has a very strong and fierce personality, quick to act and even quicker to turn to violence, she takes no shit from anyone. This means her tactics rarely stretch further than 'Destroy everything', which she is particularly skilled in. She is especially protective of her sister Mercia, as seen in Page 47, when she is willing to launch herself headlong into extreme danger in order to save her. This recklessness comes partially out of her courage and ferocity, and partially out of knowledge that she can't die a second time (and any injuries she gets can be healed up by her very dependable sister Azura). She has little patience for idiots and time wasters and has a very vulgar use of language, as such she can often seem very hostile, however as seen by the way she cares for her sisters she does possess alot of warmth and love, and she is happier here in Utopia than she has ever been in her life/afterlife, even if she wouldn't care to admit it. Powers: Unlike most character Zanita's possesses two different set of powers which come from two different sources based on her circumstances. The first is her special ability she possessed when still human, the ability to turn any of her tattoos into real physical matter, exact to what they are on her body and to what their real world counterpart would be. Her second power comes from hell itself. As a demoness she has access to a variety of demonic magics by channeling the evil powers of damnation through her as a conduit. This power is stronger during times of great conflict and sorrow or when close to sources of great evil in the universe, or even in areas closer to hell itself. However despite having access to such power she rarely uses it only really cracking it out in an emergency, as she says she is borrowing the power from more evil beings which she doesn't like oweing debts to, though that is only part of the reason. The act of channeling such evil through her runs the risk of corrupting her and those around her, and she does not risk to put her sisters in any danger by using it. Tattoos: 1.The most commonly seen tattoo that she utilizes is the dragon tattoo on her face, that with her powers are brought to life as a real fully sized dragon. This mythical creature seems to understand and obay her whims, granting her it's full power for whatever purpose she desires. This dragon is seen in page 36, 40 and Zanita Interview Page 1. 2. In Zanita Interview Page 1, she has been shown to bring a large high tech rocket launcher that is tattooed somewhere on her body, which came as a surprise to those who didn't know she had such a tattoo. When she fired, it created a 'Big Ass Fucking Boom', suggesting it is quite powerful. Any other tattoos on her body have not yet been used in the comics. Demon Magic: Hellfire: Zanita has been shown to wrap hellfire around her fist in Page 40, which allows her to either inflict fire damage when punching foes, or to launch it as a fireball. No other demon magic has yet been shown. Weaknesses: As a demon Zanita has a few crippling weaknesses. Divine Magic: Any magic or power granted by a god of divinity is especially effective against her, as angels and paladins are natural demon slayers. Demon Wards/Traps: As a demon she is susceptible to demon containment/repulsion methods. Various spells, runes and enchantments can be used to keep her away or keep her contained. Summoning Contract: The nature of summoning magic involves a contract to bind the summonee into service based on various terms agreed upon by both parties. This contract binds Zanita to Mercia, should Mercia die, Zanita is forced back into hell. Should Mercia wish to end the contract, the same will occure. She is at her sister's mercy. History: Born on the war torn planet 'Neo Jerusalem', Zanita and her sisters Azura and Mercia were orphaned at a young age. The orphanage they grew up in was extremely under funded and unsupervised as the devistating violence of war took a terrible toll on the city and its inhabitants. As such it was every orphan for themselves in a cruel dog-eat-dog world. As the oldest and strongest of the three sisters, Zanita took the burden of this upon herself and faught every day to protect her sisters and to gather the basic resources they would need to live. In doing so, on one occassion she killed a few of her fellow orphans as they tried to attack her sisters. During periods of enhanced military supervision (which would generally occure for about one week of every month), Zanita was able to escape the orphange knowing that the violence there would be quelled enough for her sisters to be safe with her absence, and she would scavange resources and look for suitable parents for them. She eventually succeeded, finding a priest known as 'Father Thomas', whom after hearing her tale of woe agreed to adopt her and her sisters. They grew up for a few years in his care but Zanita was far from happy. Her life at the orphanage had made her bitter and jaded, she only knew how to fight, and to be in the care of a priest whom tried so hard to convince her that her suffering was part of "God's plan" and that she should never fight, caused alot of conflict between them both. She would run away from home frequently and get into fights, steal from other criminals and live the only way she knew how. But this eventually backfired, as she wound up enraging a local crime lord and one day on her way home with Azura, the two of them were set about by gangsters and killed. So her life came to an end. But that was not the end of her story. For souls in their world are judged by their god and go to their appropriate destination. Due to her many sins, and few instances of murder (which she argued was in defense of her sisters), she was condemned to hell, where years of torture and conflict eventually moulded her into a demoness. A transformation she earnt for her ferocity and willingness to fight no matter how much torture and abuse she endured (This transformation is what allowed her to be summoned from hell by Mercia). Now enjoying her afterlife at long last, Zanita and Azura (who was also summoned by Mercia) took Mercia to Utopia so she could be trained and master her powers, and learn the social skills she so sorely lacked. She enrolled herself as well in order to protect and guide Mercia and enhance her own powers in the process. Relationships: Azura: Zanita has spent her entire living existance protecting and raising Azura, yet even so the two could not be more different. Despite this they share an inseperable sisterly bond, one that gives both a reason to carry on despite of anything else. Azura is Zanita's moral compass (even if she rarely follows her advice), and it is thanks to her that Zanita is far less evil than she should be as a demon. Mercia: Zanita's youngest sister, she is extremely protective of her and admires the young girl's incredible intellegence and magical prowess. She owes her freedom to Mercia and as such will never let her down no matter what. Mercia is what gives Zanita purpose in her life and it is thanks to her that she is able to feel happiness and friendship. Erik Gen: Zanita initially hated Erik, being extremely judgemental of him being a "dweeb". Being forced into her team she used him as a punching bag as she was able to hurl her anger and abuse into him to get it out of her. Yet despite that he never gave up. She came to respect this about him and started to see more of his good qualities as time went on. She has a respect for him now that didn't use to be there, though is still particularly bitter about him brain washing Mercia. Father Thomas: Her adoptive father, she doesn't care much for him and hates his "obsession" with his religion (even if it turned out to be real on their planet). She appriciates him saving them, but beyond that there are no other feelings for him. Fenrinzoe: Zanita has kind of a love/hate relationship with Fenrinzoe. She has alot of respect for his ability to kick ass and how he doesn't give a shit, there share alot in common because of that. However they clash frequently because they are both so similar. Trivia: -Zanita is the first 'non main character' to appear in the comic. -Zanita and her sisters origin outside of the comic is in a representation of the D&D table of Alignment. With Azura as Lawful Good, Mercia as True Neutral and Zanita as Chaotic Evil. -Zanita and her sisters are three of the most powerful students in the series each possessing magic as well as a special ability. But each possess a massive handicap/flaw, keeping them in the role of secondary characters. -Despite being the strongest and most combat experienced of the three sisters, Zanita has weaknesses to both of her sister's magic, keeping the three on relatively even playing field and keeping her in check.